


shake and shiver

by neilwrites



Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Party, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord December Drabble ChallengeThe prompt was 'Did you get the chills?' and the challenge was 273 words!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	shake and shiver

It had been an enjoyable Christmas work party —festive music, mulled wine, ridiculously tiny appetizers— until Jordan from IT had interrupted Harry and Ron’s conversation.

“Hey fellas, you know Draco from Accounting?”

Ron choked on his drink. Harry nearly dropped his.

“Jordan, mate,” Ron said. “Did you just get chills too? Let’s go find a heater.”

Draco cleared his throat. “Harry.”

“Draco.” Harry was running low on small talk. “You look well.” He hadn’t meant to say that.

“I- Thanks, so do you.” Draco was blushing and trying hard to hide it. Harry remembered how he used to do that. He’d witnessed it for three years.

“When did you start working here?” Harry asked, wondering how he’d missed his ex walking around.

“A couple of weeks,” Draco said and took a large swig of wine before adding, “Had to find something else after Astoria’s dad fired me.”

“Oh. So you’re…”

“Divorced.” Draco winced. “At twenty-five.”

“And what about the baby?”

Draco’s face lit up. “Scorpius? He’s almost two now, giving both me and Astoria cheek and sass whenever he can. We’re co-parenting, and we’re still really good friends, luckily.”

“I’m glad,” Harry said. “Always better when things end friendly.”

He hadn’t meant it as a jab, but the look on Draco’s face ensured him it landed just the same. “I’m sorry, that was-”

“It’s fine,” Draco said. “I was an idiot for leaving you the way I did.”

“True,” Harry laughed. “Still, I understand the situation. It took me a while, but I got over it.”

Draco nodded solemnly. “I understand. I’ll uh… Leave you to it.”

“Where are you spending Christmas, Draco?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
